Let Me See Your Hair Down!
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Tenten tries to convince Neji to let his hair down... and receives a very unexpected result. Neji x Tenten oneshot, sweet


Hi, this is Mysteria Pearl once again. I wrote this story for a request from one of my best buds, Byakugan Mistress. It's really cute; hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned _Naruto _or Neji or Tenten, why on earth would I be here? I'd be rich!! Well, to the point, I don't own the show, Neji or Tenten or Gai or Lee or. . . Any of those characters. But, I do own the story line.

Summary: Tenten tries to convince Neji to let his hair down. . . Neji x Tenten oneshot

**Neji x Tenten- Let me see your hair down!!! **

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please??"

"Nien,"

"PLEEEEEEEASE!?"

"Nope,"

"AWWW! COME ON!"

"Naw,"

And this was how it had being going on for days.

"NEEEEEJI!" Tenten whined again. Neji casually turned the page of the book,

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"DON'T YOU 'YES' ME, HYUGGA!" She sat down next to him on the windowsill,

"Please!?"

Neji looked up at her innocently,

"Please what?"

Rock Lee rolled his eyes in the background,

"Good gravy, will she never give up?" He asked Guy.

"You know, Lee. . . I have ab-sooo-lutely no idea. That girl; she's veeery persistent," Guy said, very articulately.

"I wanna see your hair down!" Tenten made a puppy-dog look at the Byakugan warrior.

"Don't bother pouting. It won't work--"

Good gravy. . . That is awfully cute. . . Wait! WHAT!?

Tenten sniffed as tears began coming to her eyes,

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Now, Neji wasn't very fond of cherries, but he did want to see how far she was willing to go just to see his hair down. And he felt particularly evil that day.

"Put _your_ hair down," He said, very coolly. Tenten was taken aback,

"Hey! You put YOUR hair down!" Neji smirked,

"It seems we're at a stalemate. If you don't take your hair down, I won't take mine down,"

By this time, Guy and Lee got bored and decided to go bug Naruto and Sakura instead. And with that, they made their silent leave.

"_You _put _my _hair down, then," Tenten said. Only afterwards of saying that did she realize what she had said. Neji gave her an evil look,

"Whatever you say," he said, narrowing his pale blue eyes and reaching for her headband.

Tenten giggled and dodged his hand,

"Me first!" She gently reached her arms around his neck and carefully untied his headband, gently pulling it away from his pale forehead. He glared at her as she unfastened his hair tie, letting his glossy blackish brown hair hang down loosely. Tenten grinned in victory and then took a careful look at him.

She stared at his hair, falling in waves so evenly down around his shoulders; perfectly framing his handsome, pale face. When she had taken off the headband, she had revealed the green curse mark on his forehead, reaching across that smooth, chalky skin. Tenten blushed as she realized how much she wanted, at that moment, to run her hands through his silky hair, parted in the middle.

"My turn," He said, smirking and reaching again for her headband. She ducked and snickered,

"Ya have ta catch me!" She said as she slipped off of the window seat turning back towards him and she stuck her tongue out at him. She felt just a wisp of air behind her and found the Neji in front of her had disappeared and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Who has the upper hand now?" He only blinked and found that the brunette had substituted herself with a throw pillow,

"Nya, Nya! Betcha can't catch me, Neji-chan!" She called as she ran out the door. Mere seconds after she exited, Neji poofed in front of her, grabbing her shoulders,

"Hey!" She said, blushing

She's blushing? Why? He stared at her for a moment, contemplating.

"Hyuuga, you better not be thinking of using Byakugan on me, or I will slap you so hard, you won't know the difference between a kunai and a shuriken!" Neji smirked

Wow. . . WOW! HE IS SO HOTT! Tenten thought as she, in returned, dumbly returned his gaze

"Ten?"

His voice is very smooth too. . .

"Tenten," She broke out of her trance,

"Hmmn?"

"I'll let you go only if you don't run," he said seriously. Tenten sighed,

"Geeze, Neji, don't you ever smile or anything? You're so booooo-ring. But fine. I won't run," She said. Slowly, ever so slowly, Neji released her shoulders and removed her headband, not even realizing that he ran his hand over her soft white forehead and down her cheek, sending shivers up and down her spine and making her blush more than Hinata on Valentines Day

He gently ran his hand back up her face and into her hair, unpinning the soft brown buns. He gently unraveled her long, curly hair and carefully ran a hand through it.

Goodness. . . When did she get. . . So. . . So mature. . .? He thought.

Tenten's curly hair bounced lightly down around her pale face and shoulders. Her brown eyes shone as she searched his face. His gaze, somehow, had now been focused on her cherry coloured lips.

Why. .? Why is my heart beating so very fast!? What is this strange feeling!? he thought, feeling his face heat up.

They stared at each others beautiful faces for a moment before Tenten broke the silence,

"Well? Why are you being so quiet. . ?"

And why. . . Why _is_ his face so red? Could he be running up a fever?

Neji cleared his throat,

"Um. . . you. . . You look. . . Um. . . You look very, very pretty." Tenten almost took a moment to clean out her ears,

"W-what!?" she stuttered. Neji blinked those deep, pale eyes,

"Y-you heard me. . . I think you look. . . I think you look beautiful with your hair down. . ." he said, blushing.

Tenten could only stare at him for a moment before an shy, embarrassed smile took over her face,

"Well. . . I'm flattered but you don't have to lie. . ."

"Have you ever known me to be kind rather than truthful or to lie instead of being blunt?" Tenten blushed further,

"N-no. . ."

"Then you can trust me when I compliment you and. . . and when. . . And when I get up the courage to tell you that you're gorgeous. . ."

Tenten, by this time was VERY bright red,

"I. . . I think you. . . I think you look. . . Very. . . You look very handsome, Neji,"

Neither of them realized that the two were absentmindedly moving closer together, closer by the second.

"I. . ." He was speechless; he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Tenten stared into his deep blue eyes, realizing that they were merely inches apart,

"Neji. . . I. . ." She actually couldn't think of what she was going to say next. Usually they were both so calm and composed; usually Tenten planned out her every move carefully; she was a strategist, always knowing what comes next. Perhaps that was the reason that nobody would watch movies with her; three minutes into it she would always be able to tell you who killed who, how, where and when.

But this time was different. . . She had never felt this way before. . . Well. . . She had, but never this strongly. . . And she always had this certain feeling whenever she was near this mysterious Byakugan warrior.

"You know. . . You're. . . You're very sweet. . . And you're always positive. . ." He began stumbling over his words, feeling as if his tongue was choking him.

"And I think. . . I think. . ." Never before had he been at a loss for words, never around a female would his tongue tie and his heart fly.

"And Tenten. . . I think. . . I think I'm in. . . I think I'm in love with you,"

All time stopped. Or, that is how it seemed. To them, they felt that they were staring, wide eyed at each other for an eternity.

Tenten's mind registered this slowly,

SAY WHA!?

She could feel his warm breath on her lips, making her salivate even more than she was already; almost to the point of outwardly drooling. After what seemed like forever, she slowly whispered onto his lips,

"I'm so in love with you. . . I love you, Neji-kun. . ."

Neji shakily (who knew he could even BE shaky?) and slowly slid his left arm around her waist and gently took her face in his right hand. Closing his eyes and drawing her close, he drew his lips closer to hers. . .

That seriously had to be one of the most agonizingly torturous but also absolutely wonderful moments Tenten had ever been through. A single tear ran down her face as she closed her eyes and Neji gently pressed his soft, warm lips against hers; she could feel her heart stop for a few moments as she gripped his beige shirt.

They pulled apart for only a moment before Neji placed a hand on either side of her face, firmly pulling her lips to his once again.

When they finally parted to breathe, Tenten was in tears and even Neji's ears were bright red.

"I love you, Tenten," Neji whispered as he gently pulled her into a hug. Tenten's heart soared as she set her head on his shoulder and leaned her body up against his firm, solid chest, wrapping her arms around his waist,

"I think we need to wear our hair down more often," Tenten giggled as she clutched the back of his shirt.

"I agree," Neji whispered.

And that's where they stood for a long while after that, carefully embraced in each others arms.

Thanks for taking the time to read this! Now, please don't make me insane and REVIEW!!!

Thanks once again!

Mysteria Pearl


End file.
